KilCullen
by Cocoa987
Summary: Little Emily KilCullen. So cute, so dangerous. Renesmee's first day of kindergarten, as told by Emmett. Be afraid. : Read, Review, love, ect.


**This is just a short drabble my friend insisted I write. We actually _do_ have a Cullen and KilCullen family at our school. My friend and I used to pass a boy's locker who's name was ____ KilCullen. Therefore, this story was born.**

**Disclaimer: Me: SM:: Emmett:Smart (Naw just kidding, but you know...)**

Emmett's POV

It was Renesmee's first day of public school. Bella insisted that was important. I didn't really care why. I just wanted to shove Jasper into one of those tiny chairs.

All six of us walked her in. Rose and I, Eddie and Bells, and Alice and Jasper. I could tell the teacher was having some nice fantasies about us. I waggled my eyebrows at her, and the old lady practically swooned. I smirked and glanced at Jasper. He understood and cranked up the lust. This was going to be an interesting morning.

Bells went and talked to the teacher. Mrs. What's-her-face obviously was ignoring her and trying to get a peek of us men helping Nessie around the classroom. We found her name printed in the fourth cubby: Vanessa Cullen. We obviously couldn't call her Renesmee. It would get way too weird.

Ness put her things in her cubby and immediately began talking to one kid or another. I continued walking down the row of cubbies. I was about to turn away when something horrifying caught my eye.

Emily KilCullen

KilCullen

Kill Cullen.

I might have spazzed out a little. True, Jasper might have helped a little, but this was bad.

"Jasper! It's not funny! Get over here!" I hissed. He smiled down at 'Vanessa', than walked over by me.

"Em. Chill. You're going to give Mrs. Whatever over there a heart attack." I could feel his patronizing smile on my back, his amused smirk, his tall frame leaning over my shoulder.

And then he stopped breathing. We stood there and stared at the name printed on the cute little teddy bear for a while. Emily KilCullen. Printed in big block letters, for all the world to see. Just a few cubbies down from our little Nessie. KilCullen.

A chubby finger tapped my back. I jumped and skittered sideways, knocking Jasper into one of those tiny little chairs. The chair fell backward and Jasper landed on his butt in front of the entire class of kindergarteners. They cracked up, naturally. I smirked. I looked down at Jasper and bowed. My plan had worked, although not the way I had originally planned.

Edward, who was standing behind Jasper's line of sight, nodded with a slight smile on his face. He clapped his hands sarcastically, than hauled Jasper up out of the broken chair.

My attention was brought back to the little girl who had started it all. I was bending down to high-five her when I saw where she was placing her pink Barbie backpack.

Emily KilCullen put her backpack in her cubby, and smiled up at me. I think I squealed. Rosalie sighed.

"This is why you don't do drugs, children!" She said happily as she led me out of the room.

Once we were outside the room and out of sight, Rose slapped me across the face. "What is your problem?" she demanded.

"The name- the girl- scared!" I spat out. For half of a second, Rose looked like she was going to _laugh. _Laugh! At me!

Than her face was filled with contempt. "Seriously. You're scared of a little girl," she sneered.

"It's not her!" I protested. "It's the name! Thalgit's all! It just startled me."

"Whatever. Now let's go. Behave." Her tone was brisk, but I could see the hint of amusement in her butterscotch eyes.

We tiptoed back into the room. The little kids were sitting at the tables coloring. I walked over to Alice, shying away from all the little blonde-haired girls.

Alice was giggling softly by the time I picked my way over to her. "Before you ask, I didn't see this. I swear." She held up her tiny pale hand in mock-solemnity. I growled. When Mrs. Old-Lady glanced over at me, I lowered my voice.

"It's not funny!" I felt like I was repeating myself. I considered for a moment. I hadn't said that this morning, had I? No, I remembered. It was last night, when I "pulled a Bella" and tripped over something or other.

"Look. She's not dangerous." Her voice had lowered, too. "She's just a human. The name is just a name, Em. Chill. Go say hi."

"Hi?" I squeaked. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Emmett, you have to." She sighed. "Bella, go protect Emmett from the scary little kindergartener." Alice called lightly. Edward smirked. Bella took my hand at sat me at the table next to Nessie.

"Hey Ness." I muttered. She passed me a coloring page and a crayon.

"Hey Uncle Em." She replied, imitating my own tone perfectly. I took the crayon and began coloring in the ice-cream cone with my purple crayon.

"Hey, Vanessa. You having fun?" Bella was nudging me. I shoved her back and turned my attention to the table.

"Yeah, fun. What's your name?" I demanded of the little girl across the table.

"My name's Meg. I like purple. Do _you_ like purple? I think boys are silly? Have you ever seen a mermaid? I think mermaids are pretty. When I grow up, I want to be a mermaid. What do you want to be when you grow up?" The little human girl said without taking a breath. I blinked.

"I like mermaids, but I think fairies are cooler." A second little girl spoke up.

" When I grow up, I want to be a vampire." A high-pitched voice directly to my right. I whipped my head around to stare wide-eyed at the little blonde girl sitting there grinning at me, a pleased expression on her face.

Well what do you know. It was her. Emily KilCullen. Future Vampire.

T**wo Months Later**

"Mom, I'm home!" Nessie cried, her voice echoing through the house. There was someone with her. A sweet, fruity, innocent smell. Not anyone we knew. _Definitely_ not Jacob, her usual companion. There was no one I was calling him sweet.

Nessie had been in school for a while. As usual, her mind raced ahead of her classmates, but she kept it under control at school. After she got home, if she was in the mood, one of us would help her in one subject or another until one of us got bored.

Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and I lounged in the living room, bored out of our skulls. Alice had seen a vision earlier, so she and Edward shared a knowing smile. The rest of us perked up at the human presence in our household.

"I brought a friend home!" Nessie continued. "Emily, meet my family." Emily KilCullen smiled up at me.

"I remember you!" She cried in her squeaky little-girl voice.

"I remember you too." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Guess what! I'm a vampire! Grrr!!" Emily skipped over and pressed her face into my side. "Now you're a vampire, too!"

Aww. Great. I'm a vampire. Again.


End file.
